Chopstick horrors
by Seigyoku aka
Summary: What will happen when the group stays the night at an abandoned haunted Chinese restaurant? Contains little language and some grotesque scenes. Rating may change
1. enter our domain

This is my first **fic** so don't expect anything great like Stephen King.

This fic is kind of horror with a bit of humor added into it. Think of it as a horror story with very stupid things in it like "dying stupidly" and that sort of thing. I know that this may not be all the cracked up as it's supposed to be, but you can either live with it or don't' read this fic at all.

This fic assumes you already know the characters of inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters much less the anime itself.

What's this?, Sango asked as the group came into a clearing in a long forgotten part of a forest. The group, upon entering the clearing, gazed upon a strange looking building. It was abnormally big for any building of it's kind (the size of a big mansion in modern times). The building was decaying and there were hints that it was really old but they could tell that it was once richly decorated with bright colours such as red and gold that no such building was could have been Japanese design. But then why would it be here?

"Hey, this looks just like a Chinese restaurant!" shouted Kagome, only to be faced by the confused faces of the other group members.

"What's a restaurant?" Shippou asked. "A restaurant is place where people go to eat if they didn't want to cook their food," Kagome replied.

"What is a modern time Chinese structure doing in Japan, and in this era?" asked Sango.

"That is a mystery..." added the ever-so-wise cracking monk, Miroku.

"Pfah! Who gives?" shouted Inuyasha, "I have better things to do, like going after that scum Naraku!"

"Inuyasha, be sensible," Miroku reasoned, "Nightfall is coming and there is a hint of storm in the air. This building's discovery could be some good luck for a change, we could use to stay the night."

"That makes sense!" agreed Kagome.

"Fine, do whatever the hell you want," Inuyasha agreed.

As the storm raged on in the night, no one heard the sound of maniacal laughter from within the building...

Short, I know, but then again this is just an introduction. Humor will occur during later chapters as well as horror.

I really don't care if you read or review this fic.


	2. enter, Inuyasha

The wind howled as the group slept in the abandoned building. Luckily, the restaurant had also been an inn during it's time so each group member got their own room. Miroku suggested that the group should stay together but Sango wouldn't hear of it.

"Can't you think of anything else to do!?" yelled Sango as she stormed into her chambers. On his face Miroku had a handprint marked on his face.

"You never learn, do you?" Shippou asked automatically.

"But it's so hard to resist!" protested Miroku.

"Pervert!" Kagome yelled.

In the middle of the night, Inuyasha awoke with a start. A strike of lightning had him jump off his sleeping cot and awakened his senses. After a few minutes of silence, Inuyasha heard a little moaning sound coming from the serving area of the restaurant. Like the curious little hanyou he was, Inuyasha made his way through the dark and down the creaky stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, he saw a dim eerie glowing light that made his hairs stand of end. He still ventured on to see what the light was.

"Come Inuyasha," a voice echoed from an isolated table at the back end of the room.

Without thinking, Inuyasha made his way over to the table where the voice and the glow was leading. On the table was a pair of blood red chopsticks, plate, and teacup, all emitting the ominous glow. The chopsticks had really sharp pointy ends while the plate had razor sharp rims. Of all the things that could happen at that time, a twisted evil-looking face appeared in the teacup. Caught off guard, Inuyasha staggered backwards.

"What kind of demon is this?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Without warning the face in the cup spoke in a manner as ominous as the glow it emitted, "Inuyasha..."

"Huh?"

The cup spoke again, "Give... give... me your ... body."

With these words, the cup, chopsticks, and plate floated in the air.

"Hands off!" Inuyasha yelled as he made a grab for Tessaiga. When his hand felt for the sword, all he felt was the waistline of his red haori. As his heart took a jolt, he remembered he had left it in his cot.

"CRAP!"

The freaky dish slowly made it's way to Inuyasha. Desperately, Inuyasha slashed at chopsticks only to find out that his attack never even made a dent. Losing all confidence he ran as fast as he could away from the spectre.

"There is... no escape," the teacup stated.

As Inuyasha was about to run up the stairs, the chopsticks dug into his palms with such force that they pinned him to the wall. The plate slid itself into his stomach, removing all possible resistance. The teacup with the face still kept on moving towards him at a scary pace. Inuyasha struggled as hard as could but couldn't take out the chopsticks. The teacup finally leveled itself inn front of Inuyasha's face as he bathed in his own sweat. The face twistedly smiled and a jet of eerie light went into Inuyasha's face. All that was heard was an ear piercing scream of terror echo throughout the building as it overpowered the strike of lightning, then died away.

Inuyasha walked up the stairs again holding in his right hand, a pair of chopsticks, and in the other hand, a plate. A teacup lay on the table at the back end of the room. In it, was the face still yelling out its inaudible scream. An evil grin formed on the inuyasha's face as he held up his prized chopsticks. A word formed on his lips with a voice unlike his own.

"Perfect"


	3. peace before blood

Kagome awoke the next morning, greeting it with a great yawn. As she was about to get off her dusty bed, a figure dressed in a red haori entered her room.

"Inuyasha!"

"Yes?" the apparent figure answered back in a mellow voice.

"Nothing..." Kagome replied. She hadn't expected him to be so mellow with his reply. Normally it was just, "Wake up stupid! You wasted enough time as it is already. You humans are soooooooooooo slooooooooooooooowwww." Today however, was just a one word plain and simple reply.

As Kagome and Inuyasha joined the others for breakfast, Miroku was trying (key word "trying") to comfort a weeping Sango (and Shippou).

"What's going on?" asked Kagome.

"Kirara went missing last night," Miroku answered.

"What are you talking about monk!" Sango angrily answered, "I found her butchered and marinated over a strainer this morning!"

"That's terrible!" Kagome exclaimed in shock.

"That's cool!" Inuyasha shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU PUSSY LITTLE MALE B !!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Nothing..." Inuyasha quickly said.

SLAP

"Ow!"

"Boy, I thought I was the one Sango only slapped," Miroku said in surprise.

"I'll make that woman suffer dearly for putting this hand imprint on my beautiful new face." Inuyasha muttered to himself angrily.

"Maybe we should stay here again tonight and bury Kirara," Miroku sympathetically announced.

"Yeah, I think we should too," Kagome agreed.

"Yes, we will do that," Sango said in agreement.

"Perfect. Tonight you all will die!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha laughed as he held up his chopsticks and grinned as night once again approached.


End file.
